Don't Want to Wake Up Alone
by Summer Flare1
Summary: Seifitis. The idea behind it is that Seifer and Quistis were actually together all along, its just that nobody ever knew. This story goes through their relationship before, during, and after the game.RR please,
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty the infamous Summer Flare returns…This is the first chapter I hope in a many chapter story, oh and it happens to be a songfic to The Smiths – Asleep, and very sad song. Oh I don't own ffviii, squaresoft, or squaronix or whatever does. R/R please 

**I Don't Want to Wake Alone**

Chapter One: Goodbye Love

Everyone is hurt in some way or another, the cries of pain echo through the endless plains of the heart. Screams drenched in blood, that make you die inside...And you can pretend you're happy, and that the world loves you again, but you're dead inside...A part of you is extinguished by the mere agony of those voiceless screams, the horrible sadness that stays etched in your mind for all eternity. Its in the eyes, sparkling tears and something else, something more terrifying than anyone could ever comprehend. It's hurt, its pain, it the loss of will and heart...

Knowing that you caused such a thing makes it nearly impossible to live...You feel their pain, you hear the screams in their heart as they look at the one's they love for the last time. You know that you did it one way or another, and there are consequences for every action.

The room was bright with light, both from the shining sun outside and the electric light bulbs emitting their glow. He didn't see it though, it was all dimmed, like a cloud had been set directly above the lights and sun making the world a sorrowful shade of grey. There was the beeping of machinery and the hushed whispers of the people looking in on him.

Many people had come in lately, although he wasn't sure how long it had been. All sense of time had disappeared from his capabilities as did most everything else. Despite the noise, he felt as if the world was quiet, peacefully alone with him, making its amends at this very moment. It was scary though, it was damn near terrifying to him...He never expected anything like this to happen, no, he never expected his dreams to turn on him and bring him here.

Tears stung his dulled green eyes, but nobody seemed to notice; they were all preoccupied with their rendition of the story. He struggled to place his hand over the embarrassing show of emotion, it made him feel safe to be tucked into that little bit of darkness. Somewhere off in the distance, however, there were footsteps, yes the familiar confident clicking of heels. He peaked out from under his hands to confirm who the visitor was.

"Seifer," the owner of the footsteps took a seat next to him, tucking in her blond hair out of habit.

"Quisty," Seifer replied in a quite, almost ironic voice. She looked momentarily surprised at this old pet name, but the emotion changed quickly to one of...Sadness?

"How are you feeling today?" her voice faltered, not quite as cocky as it used to be or as happy. Her eyes told him what he already knew.

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**I'm tired and I**_

_**I want to go to bed**_

"I'm tired..." he replied simply, putting his arm back to his side.

"You should try and get some rest; sleep would probably be good for you," how sweet of her to talk this way now. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I will sleep...I haven't because...Because..."

"Why?" she asked almost pained. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, regaining their old spark that ignited the fire.

"I'm sorry," for a moment he seemed to be his old self, always so sure.

"For what?" Quistis forced a smile on her face.

"Everything...I didn't mean for it to go the way it did...I didn't mean to make life hard on you," it was obvious that this was hard for him; Seifer was never the type for apologies.

"Yes you did," she gave a little chuckle, which in turn made him smile.

"Guys always tease the girls they like," he said softly. Quistis tensed up a little and gave a shuddering sigh. "I just wanted to apologize before I go."

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**And then leave me alone**_

_**Don't try to wake me in the morning**_

'_**cause I will be gone**_

"Go? What do you mean go?"

Seifer looked away from her and gazed out the window with a look of deep thought on his face. Outside birds were flying against the morning sky, making their war across the waters of the beach. It was one of those days that Hyne made himself, a gift for the world that was taken for granted. He hated the fact that everything was so dark...For one last time he wish he could see the golden reflection of the water. He wished he could walk on the beach at two am when he had insomnia...But he couldn't, and he had accepted that.

"Quistis, you know what I mean," he didn't look back at her, but just kept looking out the window as the light clouds drifted by endlessly around the world.

"Don't be silly," she said more strictly in her "instructors voice," "Dr. Kadowaki has assured me that you will make a full recovery so don't go saying your goodbyes just yet Almasy."

His eyes flickered to the older girl, who in her attempt at assurance looked like the little lost five year old he knew so long ago.

"You're a bad liar Trepe, but thanks for trying," he gave her a weak smile. "My time is running out...I know it is, and people are waiting for me."

"You sound delirious..." she got up to call a nurse or doctor, but he caught her wrist. It made her flinch, but not because it hurt...In fact the hand was shaky and had no grip almost whatsoever.

It hurt to see this happening; a strong man reduced to a pile of human rubble before her very eyes. There was nothing anyone could do about it, and she knew it...She just wished she could change it.

Quistis quickly took her seat once more and buried her face in her hands crying. She couldn't remember a time when she cried like this, with her soul. It was as if every part of her was torn inside and out.

_**Don't feel bad for me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**Deep in the cell of my heart**_

_**I will feel so glad to go**_

"Shh...Don't cry...I'm ready to go..." he couldn't see her like this. "It's my time and I...I'll feel glad to go. I'm just so tired...I just want to go...Home."

She understood, nobody had ever understood Seifer like she did. He had it so rough his entire life that it was more like living the equivalent to two lives. So much pain and betrayal was traced throughout his history that a normal person wouldn't be able to stand it. He did though, he buried it all deep down, but it would swallow him whole every now and then, reminding him of just how bad things had gotten; making him believe that it was all his fault.

"It's not fair," she looked up, eyes bloodshot ad wet.

"Yes it is...It's been so hard..."

"It's not fair for me," she said in a whisper. "What am I supposed to do?"

There was a moment of silence, this was harder than he had expected.

"Come here," he did his best to move down the bed, and she snuggled up next to him. She brought his arms around her as she had done many times before under better circumstances. Seifer let out a little sigh of contentment, it was like they were puzzle pieces; the only ones that would ever fit together this well.

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**I don't want to wake up**_

_**On my own anymore**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**I don't want to wake up**_

_**On my own anymore**_

"Just hold me while I go...I don't want to be alone," this made her cry even harder. "I want to stay with you Quistis but I can't."

"I know..." she choked out. "We just didn't have enough time..."

"We had all the time we needed to know...you know," he had never gotten himself to say it. " I don't want to do this anymore.."

"So what do we do now?"

_**Don't feel bad for me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**Deep in the cell of my heart**_

_**I really want to go**_

"We wait..." he rested his cheek against her soft sunny hair. These were the moments that he had lived for, the ones where the world melted away and it was only the two of them. Nobody could hurt them because they had each other, and nobody else knew.

Niether of them spoke, it was understood that there were no words that would be right. It was one of those times when the silence is so comfortable and welcoming that you feel as if the world may shatter if it is disturbed.

Quistis soul broke with every second more that the machines slowed their beeps. The heart monitor was telling her what they already knew, but she couldn't take her eyes off the red spikes on the screen. They were Seifer Almasy, they were him in every essence...But they weren't moving quickly enough...She knew...

_**There is another world**_

_**There is a better world**_

_**Well, there must be**_

_**Well...**_

"I love you," he whispered as the machines beep turned into a long toll and the red spikes turned into an endless line.

She was shaking, not with sobs, but with pure sadness. He was dead...But he couldn't be, after all this is Seifer Almasy! This man wouldn't let the combined forced of every SeeD kill him, nor a trip through time and space...He couldn't have gone so willingly, almost happily...Quistis wouldn't leave the body until it was stiff and cold. A part of her believed that he had just fallen asleep, that the machines were lying to her, malfunction or something...Only they weren't.

Suddenly a handful of members from the medical staff rushed in, probably alerted that the machine had indicated a flat line. As soon as they entered though, they all stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the famed instruction laying with a very dead lapdog. Slowly, as if nothing had happened Quistis stood up and walked out the room, as if the personnel weren't there at all.

She made her way into the main office of the infirmary where the whole gang was there. Quistis wasn't exactly sure why they were there, it wasn't like a damn one of them cared at all. None of them knew him, not like she had. Squall strode up to her with a rather lazy look on his face, you know the look that makes him seem on the verge of sleep every second.

"He dead yet?" the commander questioned with icy uncaring eyes.

The room was up and looking down at Squall in thirty seconds. Quistis had hit him so hard that he had fallen on the floor, the strength her GF's gave her making the hit count.

"How DARE you!" she pushed Zell and Rinoa out of her way and looked down at the surprised Squall.

"What's you're problem!" he shouted back up at her.

"Don't you ever talk so disrespectfully about Seifer Almasy ever again! It was your fault he wound up here in the first place!" everyone just gawked at her, not used to seeing her so angry.

"It WAS my fault? So he is dead then?" that was a bid mistake.

"Shut up!" she kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Quistis calm down!" Zell yelled at her as he inspected Squall.

"He's dead, you'll all be happy to know that he is gone forever," she tossed back her hair and rushed out of the automatic doors.

"Did we just miss something?" a confused Selphie asked the rest of her friends.

"Yeah, why the hell does she care so much?" Zell helped the mostly unconscious Squall sit up against the wall. A light snickering came from the corner where Irvine was leaning against a wall.

"Cause they were in love...Didn't you guys see it?"

_**Sing to me**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I don't want to wake up**_

_**On my own anymore**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Bye ...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Body Heat

Yay another chapter, and this one is longer and takes a look into how it all started with these two…In my eyes…Yeah…I don't own ffviii, square does…Anyway please review, and if you are one of the three people who did for the first chapter, thank you so much!

Chapter Two: Body Heat

It had all started in the past, as everything does, their epic love story…The story that was never told. It would be forgotten and faded by the winds of time, as everything eventually is. Its meaning construed and given a spin on whatever is popular at the time, just as Beowulf was given Christian connotation when it was really a Pagan story. That's what will happen here, the generalizations will stay in tact but details will be twisted and changed until the story is merely that…A story…Fiction…But still beautiful.

_It had all started in the past…_

She walked down the hall, confidence exuding from her like heat from a fire; a fire that nobody dared brave. Those who knew the flame sent it into legend, she was a tale in herself. Quistis Trepe had been down this hall before on many occasions, but this time it was special. Students had walked with her here in hopes of becoming a SeeD, but today her best student faced the challenge.

Just because he was one of her most apt pupils didn't mean she wasn't nervous for him…This boy wasn't particularly…A peach, he had a problem with authority, but he was still quite capable.

"Quistis," her friend and co-worker Xu nodded at her as she stood in front of the directory. "You look anxious."

"Wouldn't you be?" both girls laughed at this, knowing exactly why.

"Ladies, ladies, you wouldn't happen to be giggling over me would you?" ah that voice, you would know it anywhere even if you had never heard it before. "I know I'm irresistible, but please we have 'work' to do."

"Seifer, I see you're without your groupies have they found someone else to follow blindly?" Quistis knew she wasn't overstepping her bounds, they were used to this sort of communication.

"Hmm not that I know of," a quick smirk graced his future, "but you never know, they may have joined your fan club…Although I never really could see them as stalkers…" yes, that was how it went; she'd say something then he'd shoot back and in the end their scores would usually be even. It was a little game they played.

Headmaster Cid briskly walked down the steps from the elevator, seemingly in a rush. He gave the three people there a hardy smile before getting straight to business…He looked tired though, as if a lot was on his mind.

"Well now, this is rather exciting isn't it!" he clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "We haven't had a gunblade specialist in god knows how long, and that was when the models were new and frankly pieces of junk. Why, I remember this one boy named…Oh what was his name? Ah yes, Taylor Courtney, yes he was one of the first to try a gunblade on for size, but the damn thing backfired and well…To put it simply he did not continue with that particular weapon…Oh and this other time—" he was cut off.

"Ahem Headmaster…The mission?" Xu, his right hand man...err…Woman kept him focused when he went off on these tangents.

"Oh yes, THAT, well there had been a slight change of plans," everyone looked a little concerned, except for Seifer who looked rather bored.

"What kind of change?" asked Quistis.

"Ah, well you see, something has come up and it looks as if I need Xu to stay here this time…But this mission never really called for three people…And Quistis I have complete faith in you…Ah yes…heh heh," to those who knew the headmaster, it was safe to say that he had made a technical mistake in planning…Either that or had paperwork he didn't want to do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cut to the chase," Seifer folded his arms impatiently and gave the older man an annoyed glance.

"Yes well, you're mission is fairly simple, I need you two to go on a little trip to the Shumi Village up north, it seems that some sort of monster has been coming in at night and destroying the ground level…"

"Wait, so you want us to get rid of a little monster? Are you serious?" the cadet scoffed but was quickly stopped by a sharp elbow to the ribs by Quistis.

"You'll be traveling by vessel, but I'm afraid you'll have to go on foot once you to the shores…Anyway, you're transport leaves…Well, as soon as you get to Balamb really. Seifer, Quistis good luck," with that Cid and Xu retreated back to the elevator, undoubtedly to his office and the two blonds were left alone.

"Shall we Instructor?" he loved calling her that simply because she hated it so much. It wasn't what he said, but how he said it with such an audacity to it.

"So your first field test, bravo Almasy who would have ever thought you'd get this far," she began walking to the parking lot with Seifer on her heels.

"And just what, pray tell do you mean by that?" she had hit a nerve and it was obvious.

"You were never what one would call an…Exemplary student," a small smile played on her lips.

"You were never an exemplary instructor either," he had regretted the words the moment they escaped his mouth. In front of him Quistis stopped and turn back to face him, smile gone.

"I was going to say that you were never exemplary, but you were the most talented," with that she entered the car. He hadn't even noticed that they had really arrived at the parking lot. Seifer couldn't help but feel a little tinge of guilt at his words…These words made the car ride a silent one.

Soon enough they were on the dock of Balamb and talking to one of the SeeD sailors who would be taking them up north.

"Shumi eh? Yeah never heard of it before, but I got the coordinates so we should be all good, won't take to long either so just sit back and enjoy the ride," he was a gruff fellow by the name of Jeff Davies…Something about the name Davies always annoyed Quistis, it just seemed so…Weird.

The two entered the ship and sat in silence foe the longest time, across from each other. Every now and then they would steal uncomfortable glances at the other, trying to think of something to say.

"Listen Instructor…About what I said before—"

"Don't…Its okay…I mean I understand that you're stressed out and nervous…Are you nervous?"

"Well…Nah…I figure that I'm good, I know I'm good…You don't train for years on end without getting somewhere. As long as my mind or mouth doesn't screw it up I should be fine," he gave a little shrug and started to absentmindedly play with his gunblade. She wasn't exactly sure why, but his comment made her smile.

"That could be a challenge," she gave little teasing laugh.

"Har, har, har you just keep on talking but we'll see who's talking the talk when I outrank you."

"Oh, yeah RIGHT," her tone was sarcastic and yet amused.

Overhead the intercom beeped twice and Jeff's voice came with it.

"Alright kiddies, we're here…Gotta love these new speedy ships eh? Over and out," it beeped twice again.

"Damn that was fast," Seifer was now looking a little nervous. If you were an ordinary person on the street you wouldn't be able to tell, but to Quistis it was obvious. He looked more concentrated than she had ever seen him before, it was a little surprising truth be told.

"Alright, what now hmm?" part of the field test was making sure he would know what to do in a leadership position.

"Instructor, I am not a simpleton, we go talk to whoever runs this place," he swung his gunblade over his shoulder and made his way off the vessel with Quistis following him.

"Its just routine," she pushed back her golden bangs behind her ears. He was walking quickly through the snow. "Hey wait up! Do you even know where you're going?"

"Again, not a simpleton," he pulled out a map.

"Ah…" she continued to follow him, cursing herself for not wearing a coat, she had forgotten just how cold it could get up here…Yeah snow will do that to you.

The two continued walking for about an hour, both concentrating on not losing their footing in the slippery snow. The could now see the compound that was the Shumi Village, at least the top level anyway.

"Hey Quistis," Seifer stopped yelled behind him.

"Yeah?" she asked as she caught up.

"Is it just me or is it a little unusual that we didn't run into any monsters at all on our way here?" he was looked directly at the village, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Now that you mention it…That does seem a little disconcerting…It feels weird up here…Do you feel it?" she was looking around now, on edge.

"Like something isn't quite--"

"Right," she finished his sentence for him, "lets just get this over with," much to her surprise he didn't say anything, just nodded and proceeded to the compound.

Once they entered, they saw just what the big fuss was all about; the place looked torn apart by a tornado. Rocks were crushed into pieces and the elevator doors looked like they had been scratched the hell out of. The smell of old blood stained the walls, but there was no trace…

"What could do this?" she whispered as if the thing would hear here, as if it were watching her at this very moment.

"Whatever it is, we're gonna kill it," he stepped into the elevator where the automated greeting hologram popped up. Both of them sat down and waited while they descended.

"Ow shit!" Seifer swore.

"What!"

"My god damn ears popped," he stretched out his jaw attempting to pop them back.

"Geez don't scare me like that!"

"Oh was the Instructor worried about me?" the oh so famous smirk returned again.

"Seifer, remind me to kick your ass later."

"Will do teach."

They finally reached the bottom of the shaft and the doors opened. This was a much different sight from the ground level. Birds were singing and oddly enough the sun was shining even though they were presumably underground. There was no sign of panic or horror here, just peace and tranquility.

Quite quickly a man…err…thing…err…Shumi tribe member rushed towards then looking quite stressed out.

"SeeDs! Oh thank goodness!" he bowed in a grateful manner.

"Umm yeah, listen can we talk to your leader, you know figure out what you want to do and all that," Seifer wasn't used to being bowed down to like that, sure he was used to MAKING people bow down, but this was just a little bizarre.

"Oh no, he cannot be disturbed right now…There is a death service going on right now, very sacred, in fact I can't believe I'm missing it," the aid explained.

"Well we're very sorry to keep you but understand we are on a mission," Quistis was a saint, Seifer already felt like punching this guy.

"Yes, yes of course and we're very grateful you've come all this way. I have been instructed to tell you that the monster in question supposedly lives in a cave about ten minutes south east of here. Its been horrible, people cant come or go outside anymore, not that they would want to, but we cant have our home guarded anymore either," his face looked grave.

"So we'll go and kill this thing for ya and then you can do whatever the hell you want, okay? Okay," with that Seifer turned on his heel and reborded the elevator, followed by Quistis who had to apologize.

"Seifer that was very rude…" she folded her arms and sat down. Seifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just want to get this over with, fast, easy, simple."

"Are you alright?" this wasn't like him at all.

"Peachy."

"You should try to be a little more polite, it's how we keep our clients," she crossed her legs and gave him a hard look.

"Yes, as opposed to that other sorta military group, hmm right," sarcasm dripped off of his words.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Save it for someone who needs it," he looked away from her, thoroughly annoyed. Finally the doors opened again and the two exited the structure and went out into the snow. "Let's see, south east is…That way."

"Remind me never to move anywhere with snow," Quistis was trying to lighten the mood. In all honesty she could understand his mood swing, something just felt so…Out of place and it was bugging her now too.

"Shh I hear something," he pointed towards a cave. You could actually barely make it out, in fact if they weren't trained then they would have never seen it. The sound was also barely audible…It sounded almost like breathing…

Without a word they carefully approached the cave that was places just around where the snow broke up into icy waters on either side of them. There was a light coming from the inside, the dancing light of a fire.

"So what's your plan?" Quistis whispered into the ear of the focused Seifer.

"Well this is what I figure, this thing is—" however he couldn't finish, both of them were thrown back by some massive force. They landed harshly on the cold snow, Quistis found her glasses had been thrown askew.

For a moment both of them were a little stunned and struggled to regain their composure. The instant they did however, they deeply regretted it because they saw what they were up against…

"What the fuck is that!" Seifer jumped to his feat as fast as he could. Indeed, what the fuck was that?

It appeared to be some kind of Dragon…Only it wasn't like any dragon they had ever seen, it was more…Human? It reminded Quistis of Diablos, the devilish GF, but still had the features of a human. This creature was quite large and had shiny red scales and sea green scales all over its man like body except for it's wings; they were pitch black with red crosses on them. It had long talons where his fingers should be.

"How did it know we were here?" Quistis asked more to herself than to Seifer.

"Idiots…You can feel my presence thus I can feel yours," the thing laughed and flew a few feet off the ground, "pity for you."

"Why are talking monsters always so cocky?" Seifer got into fighting stance, ready to charge when he was stopped by Quistis's voice.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Look at its talons…" it had caught her eye, a liquid glinted at her from the sun, it was green and acidic. "Poison, be careful"

"I'm always careful," with that he cast double on himself, it was the only one he had, and proceeded to cast protect on both of them.

"Let's do this Seifer, together!" he nodded and watched her take out her Save the Queen.

She charged at the monster fearlessly, dodging its swipes, and let her whip crack through the morning air. She had somehow maneuvered it to wrap around both of the things hands, cutting into them and drawing blood, thick green blood.

Seifer knew this was his cue, he didn't have too much time, this thing was damn strong and Quistis couldn't keep a hold of him for long. He ran towards the monster, his trusty Hyperion thirsty for blood, thirsty for the victory of a knight. The blade found his way to the monsters shoulder, but it was like metal on metal. The thick scales protected this thing, but the gunblade was still able to cut into him enough to do damage….Except it got stuck…Not a good thing to happen while in battle, not a good thing at all.

The monster saw the fear in Seifer's face and laughed, knowing that he could counter now. In desperation the SeeD cadet fired as many rounds as he could into the beast, causing a loud cry to erupt from it. Finally it was able to escape Quistis, hitting her hard across the face leaving a deep cut and sending her flying, all the while Seifer was trying to retrieve his gunblade from the monster's body.

The dragon beast grabbed him by the throat and lifted him three feet into the air, poison smelling claws stinging his eyes and nostrils. Was it just his imagination or was this thing toying with him? Making his "victory" long and drawn out, or else he would have just snapped his neck like a twig. This fiend's ego was much to Seifer's benefit because it gave him time to do the only thing he could think of…

Hell Fire. Ifrit came down upon the beast with fury in his eyes, angry at his position. Seifer knew that he would suffer from this too, being in the line of fire so to speak, but it was the only way to get free. He had fire junctioned so the damage should be minimal…He hoped.

The blaze blinded his eyes for a moment, and ate at his skin, but not too terribly. If there was one thing you could say about Seifer Almasy it was that he was a lucky bastard. The monster released him and was sent down to the earth, greatly damaged by the fire GF…There was a reason this thing lived in the snow after all.

"Not so tough now are you huh!" Seifer shouted as he slowly got back to his feat. He could see Quistis slowly getting back up from when she was knocked down, she must have been unconscious for a moment.

"Fools…You haven't seen power…You haven't seen it just like you can't see time…" he gave a loud cry and lunged towards Seifer in a final desperation move. Except he didn't have the power to crush him or tear at him…So he threw the knight…Not far, but far enough to crash through thin ice and into the iciest of waters.

"Seifer!"

"You haven't seen the last of me…you haven't seen…." With that the monster disappeared in a flash of light that knocked Quistis down again, but only for a moment. She picked herself back up and ran to the ice where Seifer had fallen. He was flailing in the water, which would be a comical sight if it weren't such bad circumstances

"Seifer grab my hand!" she reached out to her student and gripped his hand for all it was worth. Damn he was heavy! It took her longer than she thought to drag him out of there, but she did and dragged him away from the thin ice.

Quistis pulled out a small communicator from her belt and pressed a button.

"Jeff! I need a transport here ASAP! Code four eight, I repeat code four eight, I'm putting in the coordinates," it was times like these she thanked god those big ships had room for small transports.

"Alright chief I'll be there in five minutes guaranteed!"

"Shit, Seifer can you say something?" he was shivering too badly to reply, the cold coursing through his body and slowing the blood flow. Damn, he was going to catch hypothermia…Quistis was a full fledged SeeD and an Instructor, she had taken survival courses and knew what to do in these circumstances, she just hoped he'd let her live it down.

She removed her gloves and with a sigh of frustration she grabbed his shirt and tore it down the middle. Then she proceeded to quickly take her own shirt off revealing a black lacey bra, which in any other circumstances he would have loved, but at this moment he was just confused as hell. Quistis lay down on top of him, bare body pressing against his. She grimaced at the cold skin, her cheek pressed against his.

"If you don't get heat to your body then you'll catch hypothermia and die, and that will NOT happen!" it would be so much easier if there was a piece of wood close by or anything she could use fire on…Oh wait she was the smart one who didn't have any fire magic on her, IN A FREAKING SNOW RIDDEN PLACE. Smart Quistis, reeeeal smart.

His breath made misty ghosts in the air, tickling her nearby ear with a momentary heat. Now, Quistis knew what a bad situation this was, but when you're laying on top of a man for a good five to ten minutes, you really can't help but think about the position you're in. Hell, this was the closest she got to a guy in an incredibly long time, and come on, it wasn't like Seifer Almasy wasn't nice to look at…She could feel his muscles touching her bare stomach, being warmed a little bit by each other.

This was a life and death situation in a way and the mind starts to work overtime, but the problem with the brain moving fast is that it doesn't always tell you logical things. It makes memories rush back to you and feelings change into something, well unexpected, something that may or may not have been there before, but was definitely there now.

Quistis sat up a little bit so that she could look Seifer in the eyes, her face not even an inch away. He looked calm for the most part, but those emerald green eyes had a tone on confusion in them…The brain always plays tricks on you.

Without thinking, Quistis broke the separation between them and kissed his cold, icy lips, but she wouldn't have noticed; it was like fire, a spark, something that she never would have expected. She wasn't quite sure why she did it…Something just compelled her to kiss him…And she liked it.

"Ahem," they were so busy in their actions that they hadn't even noticed the arrival of Jeff in his mini transport. Immediately Quistis jumped off of Seifer, and despite the cold she blushed furiously. It was then she realized that her shirt was also thrown askew which made her blush even deeper. She got it on faster than you could say SeeD and continued to help Seifer to his feat. His joints were compelling him not to move at all, it was like he was frozen from the inside out. That monster must have done something more that thrown him into that damn water because he felt like he was hit by a freaking truck.

"Umm…Jeff, you've taken the survival courses, and you know that body heat is the only way to protect a person from hypothermia in this kind of situation," she struggled under Seifer's weight.

"Yeah I know that Chief, I just never heard of no kissing being a part of that technique," he gave a smirk before taking Seifer off her hands and helping him into the transport.

Quistis felt like an idiot, imagine what this would do for her reputation! Something caught her attention though, something glimmering in the snow a few feat away…Hyperion...He wouldn't want to lose that…She went over and grabbed it before also jumping in the back of the surprisingly warm vehicle.

She sat down and saw Seifer gulping down a Hi-Potion, and the look of grimace on his face made her want to laugh. Those things never did taste too great, but at least they made you feel a little better. He shook his hand through his hair, getting ice particles out of it all. It was a cute thing to do…God cute? What was she thinking? This was Seifer for crying out loud! Her student no less…

"Feeling better?" she handed him his Hyperion.

"Thanks," he took the weapon and practically threw it on the seat next to him. It was almost like he was angry at the gunblade; Quistis always had a sneaking suspicion that he thought that Hyperion was more of an entity, a thinking, feeling thing than an inanimate object, and today it had failed him.

He suddenly gave her an odd look, a frown…A deeper frown than before that is.

"You're bleeding," he nodded towards the cut on her head. She had almost completely forgot about it. The funny thing about injuries is that they start hurting like hell once you're reminded of them. She put her hand to her head and felt the hot liquid.

"Oh, its nothing."

"Don't go being so stupid and wannabe brave," he quickly took a seat next to her and tore off a piece of his already torn shirt. "Considering somebody had to go and ruin this shirt anyway…" he gently placed the wet piece of cloth to her forehead, cleaning the wound.

"Hey I only did that to save you're life…You don't have to—"

"Just shut up and let somebody help you for a change," he was trying with all his might not to look her in the eyes…Because he knew that she was looking into his. If he didn't look down then he wouldn't have to face what happened; if he kept himself focused then he it was like the whole thing never happened…But it had…And though he was kind of frozen at the moment, he didn't object…Just don't look her in the eyes…

Damn.

This time, he kissed her.

Heehee, tell me what you think! I know this was kinda long but I was on a roll so I just went with it…I like it personally, but I would love to hear what you guys think!


	3. Long Way Home

_Oh my goodness she updated? After like A YEAR! Yes, yes I did. R/r please. I don't own ffviii you know the proverbial drill_

**Chapter 3: Long Way Home**

_**The droning engine throbs in time,**_

_**With your beating heart.**_

His lips pressed against hers harshly, like an animal finally breaking free of its bonds. This was wrong, it was bad, they couldn't be doing this! To hell with fact that suddenly the cold went away, or this odd fleeting feeling in her chest, this couldn't be happening…It could never work…And yet…She didn't stop him, she didn't push him away violently and give him the good slap he deserved. Maybe he was just getting her back for her actions early…Yeah that was it, this didn't mean anything…Did it?

It was like there was no control over the situation at all. One minute they had been sitting there, frozen soldiers, and the next Quistis was taking off what little shirt he had left while Seifer was on top of her. It's funny how emotion works like that, you bottle it up for so long that eventually it all comes out at once. That certainly seemed to be the situation here at least. Her hands roamed his naked back, leaving warm traces where her fingers had been. His mouth leaved hers and trailed down her neck.

"Seifer," she whispered, and he stopped. He lifted his head a little so he could look her in they eyes. He had the most serious look on his face she had ever seen from him. His green eyes had specks of gold in them…They looked like they were being illuminated by the sun they were so green. He just looked at her a long time, not thinking himself, but giving her time. This was it, this was Quistis's moment to take it back, to push him off and chalk it up to the passion of the moment. In his eyes she saw who he was, she what he was capable of, both good and bad. Quistis looked away. Seifer's eyes flickered for a moment as his jaw clenched.

"Don't worry about it," he started to sit up, his bravado kicking in, "I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation Inst—"

"Oh shut up," she pulled him back down and started to kiss him again. He was definitely not expecting that one, but he was happy to oblige.

As if on cure, the over-com beeped twice.

"We'll be reachin' the vessel in approximately five minutes, so I suggest if there's anyone person or persons in a compromising position they should get their bearings," Jeff's voice made them stop in their tracks.

"We have time," Seifer said, kissing her neck again.

"Seifer!" she pushed him off of her playfully. He smiled, a real smile, not his smirk, although there was a tiny bit of self accomplishment in his expression. He leaned back in his seat proudly.

"So was it good for you too?" he chuckled as she hit him in the stomach and gave him an icy death glare.

Quistis began to smooth out her shirt and skirt which were both now unbearably wrinkled. She let her hair down and was trying to get it a little untangled before returning it to the clip. Nobody really got to see her hair down like that. It went down a little past her shoulders and had a bit of a wave to it because of the cold.

"I like your hair like that," he knew it sounded stupid, it was just something to break the awkward silence. That didn't stop it from being true though. Seifer was looking intently at a spot on the vehicle floor a foot in front of him.

"Are you blushing?" she asked with a humored tone.

"Fuck no, what the hell do you think I am?" he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Quistis just laughed at his defensiveness.

"Well thank you anyway," she put her hair back up in the clip, "But I like it better up."

"Whatever you say Instructor," oh great, they were back to that.

Thus started the uncomfortable silence. Luckily it was only a few minutes before the mini transport stopped and the back door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Jeff Davies.

"Out," he ordered, "I got to pack this baby up so you kids head in." The both carefully jumped out the back. Quistis tried to help Seifer down but he just shook her off, after all he was supposed to be the manly one here. Damn it was cold out there, he wished his coat wasn't completely soaked, it isn't like he brought an extra change of--

"Wait," Seifer said in realization, "what about the mission?"

"You called in help," he shrugged, "soldier down and the exam is over, got it?"

"Just like that!" Seifer was getting angry, he gripped his Hyperion like he was ready to chop off Jeff's head. "I'm FINE!"

"Kid…You ain't fine, you're practically blue," he looked him up and down, "You probably just don't realize it because of the adrenaline," he gave a look to Quistis who just averted her gaze downward.

"You little smart ass," he started to stride towards the older SeeD, intent to kill, maim, destroy but Quistis held him back.

"Seifer, let it go," she whispered calmly.

"You'd better listen to the Instructor, seems like she knows what she's talking about…At least from what I saw," he gave a smirk that would rival even Seifer's. When did Davies become such a complete asshole!

Quistis stood rigid upon hearing this, no longer holding Seifer back. He didn't move either, not because he didn't want to hurt this guy, but because of the look on her face.

She pulled out her Save the Queen god know why she brought her best weapon and in one fluid motion it was around Davies' neck pulled him so close to her that he could see his scared reflection in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me you little pissant, I don't know how you ever made SeeD, but as a senior ranking officer I can tell you there's a reason all you do is drive people around. If I had been your instructor you would have gone straight back to whatever hell you came from. What I do in my private life is my own business, and if you tell anyone what you saw today I'll throw you to a Malboro, and don't think I can't or wont because the weapon around your neck came from a few of them and last I checked it pissed them off. You got me!"

"Y…Yes," he managed to choke out. Quistis loosened her whip and Davies fell to the ground clutching his cut up neck.

"Now get us to Balamb!" she turned her back with a snap and head into the ship.

"What she said!" Seifer kicked some snow on the guy before following the Instructor. He jogged a little bit to catch up with her. "Quistis that was amazing! It pains me to say it, but I'm impressed!"

"Well, he deserved it," she hissed, still angry. "Wait…Did you just call me Quistis?"

"…It may have slipped," he put his hands into his freezing wet pockets.

"It just bugs me that a guy like that made it to SeeD, I would have never pegged him to be such an…such an…"

"Asshole?" he finished for her as they entered the main room that had seats and whatnot.

"Yeah," she sat down and crossed him, "who's he to judge me?"

"Well, you know he was probably just jealous," he sat across from her, propping his feet up on the table and throwing his coat on the next seat.

"Jealous? What could he possibly be jealous of?" he gave her a look that explained it all. "Oh…You don't think that he…You know?"

"Wanted your body?" he smirked. "Of course he did Q, I mean come on."

"I'll take that as a compliment," that seemed to calm her down, "and don't call me Q."

"Q-girl?"

"No."

"Quis?"

"No."

"Quisty?"

"N…" something about that struck a chord with her.

"What?"

"De ja vu…" her brow furrowed, trying to remember..."Seifer, are you feeling okay? You're shivering."

"Yeah I'm fine."

The vessel started moving, with no announcement from Jeff; his vocal chords were probably crushed by the whip, but oh well that's one voice they could do without hearing for a while. Seifer leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I didn't pass did I?" he asked unexpectedly. She didn't know how to respond…His eyes opened. "Its okay, I mean I didn't kill the monster, we had to call for back up...I get it."

"There's still a chance...You didn't kill that thing, but you did get it to flee the Shumi area...He's hurt and he knows he can't stay there...Chances are he'll die trying to find a shelter far away..." it seemed like a stretch, but it was possible.

"Thanks for the effort there, but we both know its bullshit," he was trying to cover for his disappointment but she saw through it. He wasn't disappointed that he didn't make SeeD really, he was disappointed in himself above all else.

"Seifer, I promise I'll do whatever I can to get them to pass you," she didn't know why she was making a promise like that...It was SEIFER after all, class bad ass, but somehow she knew she meant what she said.

"You don't have to bribe me Instructor," he put his hands behind his head.

"What?"

"You don't have to bribe me," he said again, "I mean, I know you want my body bad, but bribery is so low."

"Oh shut up," she laughed and threw one of the magazines on the table at him.

"Throwing things? Miss Mature is throwing things? Hm who would have thought it possible?" they both started to laugh…But eventually the laughter turned into another uncomfortable silence, there seemed to be a lot of those today.

"So what happens now?" she asked quietly. "With…Us?" there was an us now? Had the whole world gone crazy?

"I was hoping you would know," Seifer looked at her critically.

"I guess we just see what happens?" she took off her glasses and rubbed her temple tiredly.

"Yeah…I guess."

"But we can't tell anyone about what happened today, no matter what," she snapped.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" god what a girly thing to say.

"No," she sighed, "but I'm still and Instructor and you're still a student."

"You're only what two months older than me!"

"Seifer, I could get my license revoked," she would be crushed if that ever happened.

"...Understood." he leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. Seifer's mind was racing uncomfortably with thoughts of that happening...Thoughts of THEM happening...Too many thoughts, too loud. It had been a great day and a horrible day...And now the back of his upper arm was itching...Great.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, which wasn't that long. Both of them had a feeling that Jeff Davies had put the ship on its fastest speed possible to get back and away from them quicker. The vessel stopped and they made their way out into the sunlight. It was late afternoon now, the sun would start setting in an hour or so.

"Ahh," Seifer stretched out his arms and received the blessed sunlight. Whatever cold was left in him was being washed away by the golden rays hitting his bare chest.

He really was good looking...Especially now with the light hitting him that certain way. His hair was illuminated and the smile he gave was genuine. Seifer exuded this strength about him...Even after such a trying day this little thing made him satisfied...It was odd, especially because he was so temperamental. He made her feel a little brace...So...She reached up and gave a him a little kiss, just a little one.

"What was that for?" he questioned almost suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess you're too hot to resist," she started to walk away as she said this, blushing furiously. Even though she said it in a joking matter, hell, it was true.

"Hey! Wait up!" he walked a little quicker to match her pace.

Their walk back was surprisingly pleasant, oh sure they fought but it was...Happy fighting...It was nice...Except for that damn itching. When they got back to the Garden they stopped for a moment, both realizing that things were going to be much different…But then the moment was gone, replaced by the fear of judgment by the SeeD board.

Something was wrong. Seifer could feel it, something was very very wrong…Wrong with him. He stopped suddenly, thus strange feeling of lifelessness washing over him…Except of course for the itching…What the hell was that anyway? He absentmindedly looked at its source and there was a tiny little cut.

"Shit," he started to lose his balance a little bit.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Remember how you warned me about that monsters poison talons? Well...I guess I wasn't careful enough," and with that everything went black.

Big update wasn't it? R/r if you want more babes and babettes.


	4. Fight For You

Ok you know the drill, I dont own them yadda yadda yadda. Thanks for the reviews, although I would like more but oh well.

Chapter 4: Fight For You

**Here in my lonely room,**

**When I'm dreaming of you,**

**Oh what can I do?**

**I still _need _you but I don't_ want_ to.**

Beeps. Annoying ongoing beeps coursed through his ears like an alarm clock you can't reach but are too comfortable to get up and grab. Things were still dark, he figured he was still asleep in the middle of the night and had mis set that damn alarm. He never was one for technology truth be told. Something was different though from his other mornings much like this…A few things were different, actually, everything was different. What jumped out at him though were the voiced arguing fervently. He realized that it wasn't dark, but that his eyes were closed, and that he couldn't open them. Something like that should be scary, but for some reason he wasn't. Those voices were interesting him the most at the moment.

"Look, you can't do this to him," one voice said, it was a woman's…It was soft but at the moment she was trying to keep her composure. Hmph it had to be Quistis.

"Quistis," yup he was right, "he _failed_."

"No, he didn't," she was getting more frustrated, he could tell, "we defeated the monster."

"But you didn't kill it did you?" this had to be Cid, no doubt.

"The mission protocol didn't say anything about killing it now did it?" there was a brief silence. "Hell it said go investigate and IF there is a monster, defeat it. We investigated; we defeated; he passes."

"Quistis...You know it meant kill," he was trying to be gentle with her, trying to calm her down but his mind was made up, "plus, backup was called."

"Yes, but he didn't call for back up, _I_ did, and probably too hastily too!" was she fighting for him?

"But it was still called and you know that almost always is an automatic failure," he too was getting pressed with this matter.

"Almost is the key word there _Cid_," she had a venom in her voice like a hellcat.

At that moment he wished he could see her face…But his eyes wouldn't open…What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he lift his lids? Or better yet, why wasn't he too concerned about it? It was more curiosity than anything that caused him to ask in the first place...He was...Tired...And that scared him a little...He couldn't even bring himself to remember what had happened. It was as if his mind were awake, but his body refused to stir. Bizarre is what it was.

"What's this really about Instructor?" the older man questioned.

"What do you mean?" oh she knew exactly what he meant.

"Why do you all of a sudden have such a strong confidence in Mr. Almasy?" Uh oh, this definitely couldn't lead anywhere good.

"I have faith in all my students Headmaster," well, since he had begun the formalities, she would continue them.

"But, if I do recall correctly, weren't you just in my office complaining to Xu about what a troublemaker he was? How he was 'unteachable' and I don't even know if that's a real word."

"It isn't," she sighed, seemingly exhausted by this whole argument.

"Then why have you suddenly reversed your opinion? Its not like you at all."

"Seifer is a good student, he may be a pain in the ass but he is years ahead of the other cadets. We don't have a gunblade specialist, and frankly, he could be the best this Garden has ever seen. You would be doing yourself and your institution a disservice if you failed him on a stupid technicality." Wow, she said all that about him? For him? Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing…Then again, it was probably just because they were…Well...What the hell were they? No, she wouldn't say something like that unless she meant it...Hopefully.

"We have that Leonhart boy, he seems promising," Cid pointed out.

"That's true..." it was true. "But Seifer...He just has this natural ability with that weapon, combat, magic...He is the ideal candidate for SeeD. Hell, with a little bit of work he could even negotiate." That one was a stretch but hey, he could be quite charming when he wasn't being an asshole.

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly…" he was quiet for a moment. "Instructor Trepe…Quistis, although you make a valid argument, I just can't pass him."

"Damnit Cid he deserves it!"

"Enough!" he yelled…Cid never yells. "He can go out on the next field exam."

"That's not for months, he's ready now!" her voice was rising as well.

"He's ready when we deem him ready, and that is the end of this discussion," with that a set of footsteps stormed out of the room, leaving one very sore instructor.

Seifer heard her footsteps get closer and a chair move, indicating that she was sitting next to him. Gently, she pushed a stray strand of hair from his brow...It was nice, having someone do nice simple gestures like that. Although, nothing could ever compare to what she just did for him.

"I'm sorry Seifer," she said quietly, tears in her voice.

He wanted to say it was okay, he wanted to say that it wasn't her fault...But he couldn't...He could only lay there, not feeling of this world, but somewhere above it. Hyne he was tired, so tired...He could feel his mind shutting off, the sounds around him become blurry and incomprehensible. He gave into the darkness, just for now...Just for a little bit.

She had come to visit him as often as she could since the exam. Quistis wished she could have gone to see him more, but she was teaching a full load so it was difficult. She couldn't help but think it was her fault...Her fault for not making sure he was more careful; her fault for calling back up; her fault he wasn't a SeeD right now; her fault he was hurt.

It was scary, watching him lie there, day after day and not wake up. He wasn't in a coma though, they had assured her of that. They had to run an I.V. of Remedy straight into his blood. Whatever poison that monster had sure was potent stuff. Seifer's body made sure he'd sleep, just so it could put its full attention into healing. It sounded weird, but apparently it was quite logical. The brain shut down the body; the medulla oblongata sensed that something was wrong so it pretty much put him to sleep. It was like if a person was holding their breath too much. The brain would make them pass out to get them to breath again. Same thing...Apparently.

Still though, it was frightening, after all, he had been laying there for five days now...And here he was looking so innocent while he slept. She found it kind of funny how much younger he looked right now. Seifer was always so careful with himself, he always put on this façade, but he was still young...He was still just a child to the world as she was.

"Well...THAT was fun..." he was awake! Or rather, waking up.

"Seifer!" she got up from her normal chair and knelt next to his bed. He lifted his right arm up and shaded his eyes from the light.

"Hey," he said sleepily, looking around the room curiously.

"Hey," she replied gently.

"How long I been here?" he sat up and cringed as his i.v. got tugged a little.

"Five days…How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fucking fantastic," he threw his legs over the bed and began to examine the needle going into his vein at his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she stood up.

"Getting out of here…I hate this place...Hospitals, all the like," he stood up, still contemplating the medical device pumping liquid into his body.

"Seifer, you can't just leave," she put her hands on her hips as she tends to do.

"And why not?" he grabbed onto the little tube.

"You still need medical attention," she saw what he was going to do. "You really shouldn't do that…"

"You think I can't handle it? Please how much could a tiny needle hurt," in a show of manly bravery, or manly stupidity he yanked the IV right out of his arm. "SHIT!" blood started pouring out of his wrist.

"I hate to say I told you so…But I told you so," she sighed and went to a nearby cabinet, grabbing a towel and wetting it. Quistis kneeled down and tried to look at his arm, but he was holding it fiercely. "Seifer, let me see it."

"Its fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Seifer," she was a little more forceful, and this time she looked him in the eyes, "let me see it."

This time he complied, though he still looked a bit hesitant. She pressed the damp towel to the wound and held it there firmly.

"Next time maybe you'll listen to me," she was looking at the towel, and not him.

"Not my style," he replied gruffly.

"You're a grumpy riser aren't you?" she put his hand where hers was. "Press down."

She got up and returned to the cabinet, this time grabbing a few bandages and whatnot. Removing his hand carefully she lifted the towel and began treating the wound. It was then that she realized that he was only in a pair of boxers and that she was in a rather compromising level. Quistis tried her best not to blush at this thought.

"That damn monster got me good didn't he?" Seifer was intently looking up as not to see what she was doing. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't one for gore when it came to himself.

"Well, we're just lucky we got you here when we did...Its poison was pretty bad...It was actually a good thing you were half frozen, it made the blood flow slower and the poison didn't travel as fast."

"...I didn't make SeeD did I?" his voice was quiet and grave. She stopped for a moment, surprised and then finished with the bandage. She got up and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," what else could she say. He remained silent. "I tried Seifer, I really did," she expected some sarcastic caustic remark but it didn't come.

"It's okay," he took a deep sigh and looked over to her, "I know you did."

"You do?"

"Yeah...And..." ugh it was so hard for him to just be grateful. "And...Thanks."

"You'll pass next time," she put a gloved hand on his. He just nodded, not really wanting to say anything. Quistis got a little closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She didn't know if this was the smartest thing to do, but he didn't seem to mind. In his solitude he enjoyed the company.

After a little while she saw his eyes start to droop a little. Being awake was a big step sure, but he was far from well.

"Alright big guy, time to get you to your dorm," she helped him stand up, which was no picnic because that guy was almost pure muscle. "I'm surprised...You...Can even stand."

"I'm a fast healer" he informed her drowsily, his previous coherence fleeting fast.

"Yeah I see that," she said as she led him out of the room, nearly crushed by his weight. For a second she thought about grabbing him some clothes first, but this might be a good knock on his overly inflated ego.

It took more than triple the normal amount it would to get to the dorms but they finally arrived. Quistis couldn't help but smile a little at the odd looks she was getting. Here she was, Instructor Trepe, youngest SeeD and instructor ever helping a mostly naked Seifer Almasy get around...Looking back on it, he looked drunk more than anything.

Quistis struggled to reach in her pocket and pull out a master key card. How she got one was a perk of her job. She led him into his unusually large dorm. He had a queen sized bed going into the room under a window; his own bathroom and even a little kitchen.

"Hyne Seifer how did you get such a good dorm?"

"Its my good looks," he smirked, even when he's so out of it he can still be so arrogant.

"Huh must be," she mused, "Well, lets get you to bed."

"Okay."

"Here we go," she kind of just let him fall into his bed, but she didn't count on being taken down with him. Somehow he managed to bring the covers up over both of them and secure her under his arms. "Um Seifer?"

"Hm?"

"I'm kind of not supposed to be here," this was awkward.

"Just for a little while."

"But..."

"I won't tell if you don't," she knew he was smiling even though she couldn't see his face.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" she struggled to get free but damn he was strong.

"Nope."

"And you do realize that you'll regret this later don't you?"

"Yup," he yawned and she sighed.

It was totally inappropriate, how dare he do this? Although...It was kind of nice...And she had been working really hard lately. Quistis had planned to just slip out when he was completely asleep...But sleepiness is contagious, and though her mind screamed not to, she fell asleep despite herself.

Somehow, somewhere deep down both of them knew that they would pay for this later...But for now it seemed worth it.


	5. It's a Long Hard Road Out of Hell

First off, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Alright, that being said I reeeaaalllly like this chapter so please please PLEASE review for me. I haven't been able to write the way I'd like to in a long time but I think my writing abilities are coming back to me. If you're wondering, the lyrics used in the last chapter were from the song "Dreaming of You" by the Coral, and the chapter before that was from "The Chauffer" by Duran Duran, but the inspiration came from the sneaker pimps cover, and the lyrics used below are from the song "Lolita" also by the sneaker pimps. Enjoy chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: It's a Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

_**She was soft  
She was unbroken  
Dressed in the pink  
That she wore as a token  
To the summer  
To the summer**_

Time will make you see a sky in different light, but it's the same sky. Time will change the things around you, trees will grow and grass will die, but it's still the same tree and it's the same dirt. Time changes you as a person, it will take you and rearrange the parts and pieces until you're something new altogether…But you're still the same person aren't you? Though change inevitably dictates our life, things keep up with a certain consistency…Things change, but they stay the same…

Time can make days seem like years, and hours seem like seconds if you let it. You can't trust time because it likes to play games with you…It's an entity, it's a presence that has a rather selfish sense of humor, but in the end it always has a purpose. Fate is Times companion in a little game called life…

Something bright was hitting her eyes in the most pleasant of ways, if that makes any sense at all. It was the kind of light that is warm and reassuring, not just annoying and wakening. This was the light of a new morning, singing out to those who slept soundlessly in their comfortable beds…Dreaming their lives away with no regrets. It tickled her eyelids, teasingly asking them to open up and face another day. Another day of her routine, another day of teaching, grading papers and the occasional coffee to keep her going. It wasn't a happy prospect to say the least. For once though, Quistis didn't feel a sense of dread, something was stopping her.

It was at that moment, as she opened her eyes and fuzzily made out unfamiliar territory that she realized her body was pressed against another. She remembered what had happened the previous day with Seifer…She must have slept through the whole night there with him. A smile crept onto her lips as she drank in the feeling of being there in this situation.

She was laying on her left side with him wrapped around her almost protectively. Something told her that this was kind of a big deal for Seifer, even if he didn't realize it. A one night stand was one thing, but this was…Intimate. Quistis liked to think that he had never had something like this before, something that just felt so comforting and, well, right.

As consciousness began to set in she was able to make out an alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 7:45 AM. That was not a good thing.

"Crap!" she somehow managed to get out from Seifer's grasp and stood up quickly. He stirred and looked at her in sleepy confusion. She expected him to make some comment that went along the lines of "instructor? What the hell are you doing in my dorm?" but it never came.

"Where you going? He asked drowsily.

"It's 7:45, you and I are both late for class," she started looking herself over in the mirror, horrified to see that her normally perfect outfit was full of wrinkles and her hair was a bunny mess.

"Ugh," Seifer groaned and put his head into his pillow, obviously not too thrilled with the idea of getting up at all.

"Seifer you have to get up, you've missed five days of class already," she crossed her arms and watched as he just waved a hand at her and groaned. "Okay you asked for it Almasy."

Quistis stepped the far left side of the bed where she had just risen from. With more than a little effort required she lifted up the mattress just enough to send Seifer toppling over the other side.

"Shit! Geez woman, I'm injured remember," he actually felt fine now, just tired but hey it was worth a try.

"Up! Up! Up!" she clapped her hands as she yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He stood up looking thoroughly disgruntled but the sight of him made her laugh. He had a very sour look on his face, along with sleep lines and his hair was all messed up.

"And what's so funny?" he asked, not amused.

"Nothing, nothing," she moved around the bed to wear he was and gently smoothed his hair out. "That's better," her hand lingered on his face for a moment. He was looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. "What?"

He kissed her. We're not talking a peck or a little affection, but he passionately kissed her. She knew it was wrong, she knew this whole thing was crazy and wrong and altogether bad but…When she was with him she couldn't trust herself, so she brought her hands up his bare chest and around his neck. It wasn't like her to be so…Aggressive, or agree to aggressiveness but she just couldn't help it.

Seifer brought his arms around her waist and brought her down on the bed. His hand felt its way to her thigh as he began to kiss her neck fervently. His breath was hot against her skin, making her breath a little labored.

"Wait," she breathed, barely audible, and certainly not to him. It took all her will power to push him away from her a little bit. "We can't do this…We have to get to class." He sighed and leaned against her.

"Yeah you're right," he didn't sound too convinced but he climbed off her and helped her up.

"Get dressed," it came out more of an order than she intended.

"Yes _Instructor_," was he mad at her now? Why was he mad at her? He should be happy she let him get as far as he had. Hell, if there wasn't class right now who knows where it would have ended…It may not have. Once again she glanced at the clock, it was nearly 8 o'clock.

"Shit! Get dressed FAST," she took her hair down from its messy clipped style and shook it out with her hands. It would have to do for now. She hooked the clip through her belt loop, where her whip would usually be, but not today apparently. "Ready."

"Dam my coat must still be in the infirmary," he was never seen without that thing. Besides that he was dressed as usual with the dark blue vest lined in silver and topped off with the silver cross in the middle along with his black pants and boots.

"No time," she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the dorm. Luckily everyone was in classes or else it would have looked pretty bad if someone saw them coming out together.

They practically sprinted to the elevator and into the classroom where everyone was sitting and talking boredly. As soon as the two walked in all attention turned toward them. Quistis blushed as she realized they had hastily came in together, out of breath and not look particularly put together…Basically it looked like they had just been "doing it" which they almost were.

"Umm…" quick, quick think of something! She turned to Seifer, "And I don't want you to EVER try and pull an antic like that again or else I will personally see to it that you never become a SeeD DO YOU UNDERSTAND," oh he understood, and he played along.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Instructor, save it for someone who'll listen," with that he smirked and turned away to his seat.

"Oh and Mr. Almasy?" she said with a sweetly acidic tone.

"What not?" he didn't even turn around.

"That will be two weeks of detention with me personally to make sure you learn your lesson," everyone in the class cringed, detention with Instructor Trepe was NOT something to EVER look forward to. However, this was a different kind of "personal" detention, and he knew it.

"Lookin' forward to it teach," he said sarcastically and sat down.

"Alright class, I'm sorry for being nearly an HOUR late, thank Seifer for that," she sat down. "I had planned on going over junctioning magic for defense again today considering that nearly all of you failed last weeks quiz…But due to the fact we only have an hour left today and I my patience has already been tried this morning I think I'm going to let you go for the rest of the class," whooping sounds came from nearly the entire class along with sighs from the Trepies, "However! However, I want you all to spend an hour in the training center today to make up for it, and because its Friday I want you to get at least four hours over the weekend."

"Four hours?! Ugh that's so unfair," one of the students said and the others mumbled their agreement.

"Yes, yes, yes I know I'm an awful person, too bad. So on Monday that needs to be six logged and confirmed hours got it?" there were unhappy yeses all around. "Alright then get out of here and enjoy your weekend."

Everyone quickly gathered up there things and headed towards the door, that is, except the usual hoard of Trepies.

"And Seifer," she called as they began to leave, "Please stay so I can discuss your detention."

He glowered and headed back in the classroom before sending the annoying fan club a venomous look. They all gasped and left rather panicked.

"I never knew you were such an actress Instructor," a smile played on his lips.

"And I never knew you could get dressed so fast," she stood up and cam to the front of her desk, "had a lot of practice in leaving a bed in a hurry?"

"You wound me to insinuate that I would ever hit it and quit it," he leaned against the table behind him.

"The fact that you just said the words "hit it and quit it" proves my point," she laughed as she spoke.

"Would you have preferred sail and bail? Weave and leave? Grind and leave behind? Do it and screw it? Screw it and—"

"Okay I get you're point!" she sat on her desk and crossed her legs.

"So," he pushed off against the table and took a step or two towards her.

"So." She repeated, smiling.

"Was it good for you?" he smirked arrogantly.

"What, you mean the carrying you naked through the halls to your dorm last night?" his smile vanished. "You're pretty heavy, I think you need to lose some weight."

"Me lose weight? Please, I it took YEARS to get this bo—Did you really just say what I think you said?"

"Well no," her words made him looked relieved, "you were in your boxers, hm I always figured you for a boxer-brief kind of man myself."

"Oh so you've thought about me in my underwear now?" ah ha he had the upper hand.

"And you haven't?"

"Thought about me in my underwear? All the time, you see this whole persona I have of being in love with myself is actually true, it's the perfect relationship really," he took a few more steps towards her, he was close now.

"Oh really?" she uncrossed her legs and put her hands on his hips, edging him closer to her. "That could be a problem for us."

"What 'us'? You're just a booty call," he flicked his head up indignantly. However upon seeing her rather angry expression he thought it would be best to take it back…Quick. "Hey I'm just kidding."

"Hmph, not funny," she crossed her arms, only semi mad, "besides in order to be a booty call you'd have to actually get some and we both know that's not happening."

"Riiiight," he took a step back and crossed his arms as well, "you know you want me."

"Oh please," she hopped off her desk. Who could ever imagine, Quistis Trepe, top notch instructor actually _wanting _a guy like Seifer Almasy.

"Just admit it you _want _me," he put his arms on either side of her, leaning on her desk, "you're just aching for another go."

"Did you really just say 'aching for another go?' Who do you think you are Rico Suave?" she wasn't sure if he was trying to turn her on or make her punch him in the face.

"As a matter of fact that fool has nothing on me," he ran a hand through his blond hair. Of course she wanted him, every girl wanted him. She snorted in reply. "What? I could have any girl in the entire Garden."

"Uh huh," she returned to her desk and began to sort through some papers, chuckling to herself.

"It's true!"

"I believe you…" she began to crack up. "…Really I do hahahaha" he was actually not very happy with the way this conversation was going. I if there was one thing Seifer hated it was having his manhood challenged, and this sure as hell felt like a challenge.

"Why don't you think I could get any girl? Hm?"

"Well, no offense, but you aren't exactly…the nicest person," she hadn't meant to say that, she really hadn't, after all he hadn't been that bad lately. "I mean…You are, just when you want to be, and that doesn't seem to be too often."

"Don't go trying to psycho analyze me Instructor," who the hell was she to judge him? Who the hell was she to laugh at him like that?! He suddenly remembered why he always gave her such a hard time: she was a pain in the freaking ass. Here she was being judgmental of him when she was no gem herself, yes, she was hot, but she had problems too.

"I'm not," her laughter faded when she saw the seriousness on his face. She hadn't meant to offend him, she really hadn't. Ugh why did she always do this? She always managed to push his buttons.

"Well what does that say about you then little miss perfect," and here comes the asshole, "if I'm such a bad, mean person then why are you with me?!"

"Am I with you Seifer?" She never took his crap, he knew she would fight him back. She stood up once again and made her way towards him. "As far as I know we've only kissed and that hardly makes for an 'us.'"

That was the wrong thing to say and she knew it. Usually she was calm and had the uncanny ability to handle any situation even if it meant denying her real opinions. Every once and a while she'd slip though, she'd let the flood gates open and the mean Quistis would come out; the mean and stupid Quistis.

"Oh so you just get your kicks from fooling around with the big bad wolf is that it?" he was moving around the classroom now in fast angry strides just aching to take his Hyperion and slice open a computer. "Am I your toy Instructor? Well let do a little analyzing of my own; you're a bossy mediocre teacher. You are so desperate for the approval of others that you try to make yourself purpose even if that means losing yourself in the process. You've done all you can to be the sweetheart of Balamb Garden, hell you even have your own fan club and while you act like its annoying I know that deep down you probably love the fact your worshipped because it gives you that little reassurance you need. NEWSFLASH QUISTIS, you don't need everyone to like you, or respect you, or envy you all the time. You make yourself so ideal that you're untouchable, and that is why you've been alone. And you certainly aren't Balamb's sweetheart or else you wouldn't have anything to do with me."

Quistis didn't stay anything, she too shocked to. Sure she had been witness to an Almasy rant before, but nothing with sincerity; it had always been arrogant back talk and insults. He meant this though, wanted to get under her skin and he knew exactly how to do it. The worst thing about it was that it was true…She wouldn't admit it of course. She wasn't that needy was she? Is that how people saw her? It hurt…It really did…How did the conversation turn around so quickly from flirting to…This? Well, she wasn't about to let him see how much he affected her.

"At least I'm a SeeD," she hissed with a glare.

It was his turn to say nothing, instead he just smiled shook his head and gave a little a laugh of disbelief. He continued laughing as he walked towards the automated doors and then he stopped and turned towards her.

"That was a low blow, and you're better than that," he walked out the door, leaving their loud closure in his wake.

Almost in a zombie-like trance she went back and sat at her desk. She felt numb, like someone had cast sleep on her, only this was much worse. It was worse because he was right, she had stooped to a new low just to hurt him…Hurt him like he had hurt her only she was worse. What the fuck just happened? The day started out so nicely…And it turned into, well, this. The numbness was being taken over by the pain, the dull but ever present ache in her chest and throat. It felt like she couldn't breath as the tears began to well in her eyes but she pushed them down, she pushed them down because she had to. It was only Seifer…That's what she kept telling herself: It's only Seifer…

After their little bout, Seifer promptly made his way to the infirmary to retrieve his coat, not stopping at the good doctor's request at an examination. He was too pissed to care about his own well being. All he wanted to do was go in the training center and kill things…A lot of things…Harshly. It always made him feel better to swat down a few dozen Grats, which he did only it didn't make him feel better. No matter how many monsters he encountered he was still angry, too angry. Hell, he even denied sparing with that twerp Leonheart saying:

"Listen, I'd love to spend time showing you how a real gunblade specialist works but if we were to fight right now I would kill you, I would slice you open and thensome, so just back the hell off and play with the other kiddes."

Squall looked unfazed by this little outburst, though a little confused so he of course replied with his typical "Whatever" before stalking away to a different area of the training center. In his frustration Seifer kicked a tree and decided that this was NOT helping one bit. Maybe he was hungry…It was about lunch time, and his posse was undoubtedly wondering how he was/where he was.

"SEIFER BETTER?" Fujin stood and immediately questioned as he entered the Cafeteria. Well that was one for two.

"Yeah I'm better, just tired and pissed off," he sat down and stole Rajin's soda.

"Seifer man where you been? We've been worried, ya know?" and two for two. "We wanted to visit you in the Infirmary but the doc wouldn't let us."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Relax guys, it's going to take more than a little poison to kill me. It wasn't a big deal and if Trepe hadn't called back up I'd be a SeeD right now…What a bitch," he leaned back in his chair. She had been a bitch, not for calling back up, but for today…The thought of his SeeD field exam made this churning feeling in his stomach. She had called for back up to make sure he was ok…She risked her own health to make sure he didn't freeze…And then she fought for him when Cid denied his acceptance into SeeD…All for him...But if she had cared for him at all then she wouldn't have said those things up there period.

"QUESTION."

"Ya, are you okay there Seifer? You kinda zoned out there, ya know?" at least he had his posse, they would never ever betray him.

"Fine, just in a bad mood…Had a rough day and its still early," he groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose where a headache was steadily forming.

"REASON?"

"Just…Stuff." Just then the over com dinged twice.

Attention, will Quistis Trepe please report to the headmaster's office, I repeat will Quistis Trepe please report to the headmaster's office. That is all

"I wonder what that's all about," Seifer thought to himself.

It had been a whole weekend and Seifer hadn't seen Quistis once. Not that he wanted to see her…Right. Neither had apologized, and knowing them neither would. He thought that maybe she was avoiding him, it seemed like something she may do. Then again they would have to see each other in class so what was the point in delaying the inevitable awkwardness. Ugh why was he even thinking about her?! She had been awful to him, not that he was a peach back but still their whole "thing" was probably just a fluke. Maybe they both had temporary lapses of insanity that made them act the way they did. Sure it had been fun…Nice even…But that was it, he shouldn't expect anything. Besides, he wasn't the relationship kind of guy and he had a feeling that she was a relationship kind of girl

Well, it was Monday morning and time to face the music. Seifer couldn't help but walk a little slower to class than usual. He didn't want to be any earlier than he possibly had to. Sit, learn and leave that was the plan. In a way he wanted to see her though…After all he had for some Hyne forsaken reason been thinking of her for two days. Of course, he planned on telling her off if she did so much as say hello to him but that was beside the point.

Much to his surprise, Quistis hadn't even arrived yet…That wasn't like her at all. Usually, besides their little sleep in the previous week, she was incredibly punctual. He took his normal seat in the back and looked around, everyone else had the same curious looks on their face. Where was the instructor? Then SHE walked in, Xu, oh how he hated Xu. What the hell was that woman doing here?

"Good morning class, I hope you're all well today," she was carrying some papers and evened them out on her desk.

"Um…Miss Xu? Where's Instructor Trepe?" one of the Trepies of course.

"Instructor Trepe was sent on a very important mission last Friday so I will be substituting until her return," she smiled at the girl although she was obviously a little annoyed.

"Well, when will she be back?" another asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully no later than Wednesday…Enough about that though lets get started…Hmm Quistis left a plan for me saying to go over junctioning…Well we are a bit behind aren't we? Alright lets get started…"

"Whatever it was Xu talked about for the next four hours Seifer could never tell you. He wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. So, the teacher was on a mission, an _important _mission. Well, that explained the announcement the other day. He let out a sigh, she was on a mission, a mission he probably would have been assigned had he passed…Bitch.

Xu had said that Quistis would be back on Wednesday…But she wasn't. She wasn't back on Thursday or Friday either. In fact, it was approaching two weeks since she had been sent on the mission and he could tell that the faculty was getting nervous. There were urgent whispers going through the halls that suddenly stopped when he was caught staring. The security was bulked up and the rules were being enforced with more severity. Something definitely wasn't right.

He couldn't help but worry a little bit about her…Not because he liked her or anything, he just didn't want her to die or something. She could be hurt or captured…Why weren't they doing more? He didn't see or hear of any other SeeD's deployed, wouldn't that help? Then again, it was Cid, and Cid is all about money, money, money, and Garden doesn't have the money to just send teams out on a wild goose chase as he would say…But this wasn't a wild goose chase…This was Quistis, THE Quistis, prodigy of the Garden System. Despite himself he wished that they were doing more for the situation.

It was Thursday now and there was still no word on the whole situation. Seifer lay in bed just in a pair of black sweatpants, hands under his head just staring at the ceiling. He was trying not to think…Or to think…He wasn't quite sure what exactly he was doing, but he was in a thoughtful mood either way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Who would be knocking at this hour? It was already way past curfew. There were a few more knocks.

"Alright, alright! Jeez calm down!" he got up and opened the door. "Quistis?"

There she stood, something was incredibly wrong with this picture. Her clothes were torn in several places and she had cuts and a few bruises over her body. Her hair was down in a blond heap. The most startling thing was her face though…It was tired, very tired and strained. She had her arms wrapped around her body and she looked like she was fighting crying.

All of his anger melted away and he took her in his arms. She began to cry in his strong arms out of sadness, relief, pain who knew? She was safe though now, and that was what mattered. After a few moments he pulled her away just a little bit, lead her into his room and the door closed.

_**She was soft  
She was unbroken  
Dressed in the pink  
That she wore as a token  
To the summer…  
**_

Alrighty there you go...review please! Oh, next chapter will most likely focus on the mission.


	6. The Mission

Yeeeah I'm reposting this chap because I kinda didn't edit at ALL last night...Yeah...It was sub par in spelling and that bugs me, I'm a grammar nazi...Ok, so chap 6 the mission I dont own ffviii etcetc thank you to my reviewers I heart you so very very much.

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

**Bad things,**

**Dead things,**

**Sad things have to happen...**

**Sometimes.**

The mission had been important, but seemed simple. The Garden system was the most skilled fighting force in the world at the moment. Sure, they couldn't take on a whole army but that was solely due to their numbers. A single trained SeeD could take on a Galbadian soldier in less than a minute by themselves, with others it was merely a nuisance. That is why this mission didn't particularly frighten the highly trained group, especially not Quistis. At the moment, she had too many things going on in her personal life to spare too much concern for the matter at hand. She wasn't losing focus mind you, she was just doing her job.

Fifteen SeeDs had been dispatched to Timber on that brisk April day. It was a nice time to be outside at least; the world was just beginning to show signs of Spring, but the crisp chill of winter tinged the air in an almost comforting way. Fifteen fairly high level SeeDs; Three Instructors; three squads of five. Each of the Instructors had been made Squad leaders by Cid himself, which some people questioned…It wasn't so much that they were bothered by this leadership except for in the case of Quistis…The girl had just gotten her license in November, and here she was not five months later attempting to lead more experienced mercenaries than herself. While some her peers felt it a tad unfair, they had to respect the woman for her skills and tact. In short, nobody was going to mess with Instructor Number 14 Quistis Trepe.

There was only one objective of this mission really: stop Galbadia from gaining occupancy. Timber was a vital neutral territory because it was, in short, one giant train station. The small town was the one place that connected every major city and so if Galbadia claimed control, well, it would be a hell of a problem for the rest of the world. Those trains were key in trade you see, this means food, supplies, hell even weapons. If Galbadia was threatened by any one place, they could cut them off as leverage.

Ancient civilizations used to use this tactic when it came to control as well. There were several incredibly long rivers that would span through entire continents. Whoever was closer to the rivers source held the most power. If they wanted, they could blockade the river with a dam which would cause massive droughts for the cities below. Massive droughts mean massive crop failure…Which meant famine…Which ultimately meant death.

This was the same basic principle. The oldest tricks are the best. Timber was lucky though, they had managed to receive leaked information on this little invasion ahead of time. If there was one thing to be said for the town, it was that they loved where they lived and did NOT want a dictator controlling it. So, they banned together and some how managed to scrounge up quite a bit of money to hire Balamb Garden.

"Alright troops, we know why we're here and we know what to do," a gruff man named Sparks growled. He was the martial arts and self defense Instructor…Had been for a good seven years. While rough around the edges, he was highly respected due to the fact he was the oldest living SeeD to date.

"Right," Quistis took over, "Squad A headed by Instructor Sparks will make its way to the main entrance of the city here just past the hotel and weapons shop," she pointed at the map of the town by one of the main trains. It always made her feel like this was more of a mall than an actual habitable place.

"Squad B with Instructor Aki will position itself around the perimeter of the main station," again she pointed, "And finally Squad C, including myself, will be located in the main square right where we are now," she took a deep breath, so far so good.

"Look, we don't want to kill anybody if possible," Instructor Aki pushed her black hard over her shoulders, "we want them to retreat indefinitely. We're trying to scare them, not massacre them."

"But they're going to resist," Sparks somewhat contradicted, "and when they do you take them on, don't hold back because that's what gets people killed."

"Right, make sure you're junctioned to your fullest and be ready for anything…I hear Galbadia can get pretty ugly when push comes to shove," Quistis added to her colleagues orders.

"They get more than dirty…You hear about that D-District Prison they got?" one of the younger SeeDs asked. "It's bad…Real Bad."

"Look, its not going to come to that," Aki sighed exasperatedly. It was funny, even though they were all SeeDs it was hard for the teachers to treat others as equals and not as students. It was just the grove you got into.

"The invasion should begin incredibly soon…Too soon for my liking, but…Don't worry about it," Quistis gave her best smile to those around her. "Okay, everyone to your posts!"

Squads A and B nodded and grunted in agreement and headed out to their respective areas. Squad C stayed put for the moment.

"Alright, fan out but stay within eyesight of everyone," she motioned for her team members to move out.

She had gotten lucky with her group, they were good in various ways and that would help tremendously. It worried her though that they were so good…Everyone on this mission was top notch…And that meant it was dangerous.

The silence blazed through the morning air, harsh and unwelcoming. It was the kind of quiet where if a sound were to be made, even the tiniest pin drop, the world would seem shattered. It was wrong. Something was wrong. Now, Quistis wasn't really one to believe in psychics or anything, but she could just feel something in the atmosphere today. Call it a soldier's intuition.

For a moment she couldn't help but think of the peace of mind it would give her if Seifer were here with her…Then she promptly remembered that she was unbelievably angry with the arrogant bastard. Just thinking about what had happened between them made her **_want_** to fight.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long at all. Within five minutes there was a peculiar humming in the air…So familiar…But what was it? Helicopters…Lots of them. Too many for a small invasion. This was undoubtedly going to be hell.

"Stand your ground!" Quistis shouted over the roaring engines. "We don't pull out until I got the order got it?! We might have to split in groups so be ready!!"

Suddenly the flying mechanical monsters were right on top of them and soldier after soldier began to jump down. There were at least five of these transports she saw, each of them holding ten men…Maybe more, hell she didn't have time to calculate it, all she knew was that she had to fight.

They pounced on her, sending magic and bullets and swords to mow her down. She was lucky she was so well equipped though, the damage wasn't so bad. She was able to quickly take out three of them just with her whip which gave her "the feeling."

"The feeling," is something only a true warrior can describe really. It's that rush of adrenaline pumping through your heart and brain and all through your system at once. It made you keep going, but it also made you feel powerful…Invincible…You couldn't make that mistake though, you do and you'll die.

Wave after wave of Galbadians ascended upon the otherwise quiet little town. This was NOT right. She kept hearing more and more helicopters coming and going, carrying more and more human weapons. They knew SeeD would be here, they had to.

It then dawned on her that this was no longer a mission, no, this was about staying alive. Aki had been right, they weren't making this a massacre, but the enemy certainly was attempting to. Luckily as far as she could tell, all her squad still stood.

"PULL OUT," She screamed, but was silenced by a harsh fist to her stomach. Quistis fell to her knees, the wind knocked out of her. Nobody had heard her order…Nobody would be able to. She was dead unless she thought of something quick.

_Shiva…Hurry._

Her worry was put to rest for the moment as the GF's HP covered her own, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She wished she could cure herself, or grab a potion but she couldn't, not while she summoned. An unusual onslaught of attacks came then…Incredibly unusual actually. They were knocking Shiva's HP low…Too low…But she was summoned despite them and was pissed.

The icy goddess broke free from her cold prison, relishing the feeling of this human plain of existence, and knowing what she must do. With a graceful fury Diamond Dust overtook half a dozen men. Quistis was grateful for her protector's attack surely it would give her time to—

There was no time. She was going to heal herself but they weren't letting up. There was no time to grab a potion or cast a spell. She had to attack or die, and they just kept coming and coming. It was then that she realized they had figured out how to overtake SeeDs. If SeeDs didn't have their Guardian Forces and faced with a never ending attack, they couldn't heal themselves and would fall.

Hyne they were falling…She looked around desperately and saw her Squad being surrounded and covered like locus by the invaders. She had to keep fighting though, she wouldn't be overtaken…There was too much left undone…

But Shiva didn't last.

Her limit breaks didn't save her.

Gloved hands were reaching out to here and then the world was gone.

Something wasn't right with her when she regained consciousness, she could feel it right away. She felt very vulnerable at first before she registered what else was wrong. She was thirsty for one, hungry, tired, and she hurt all over. A sick feeling seeped throw every pour, every muscle. In short, Quistis Trepe felt something terrifying…She felt weak.

Slowly her eyes opened and she was actually able to focus to an extent. Her glasses were gone so everything was a little blurry, but her vision was never terribly bad. It took her a moment to register everything. Then she remembered what had happened at Timber, how they had been, in a way, ambushed. How had they known? Maybe that was the whole point, to lure out SeeDs and dispose of them…But then if that was the case why was she still alive at this very moment?

With a little groan she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and take a good hard look at her surroundings. It was grey, dank and smelled of death; old death. It was a jail cell, and that could only mean one thing:

D-District Prison.

"Instructor Trepe, are you okay?" She hadn't even noticed the other people…It was her squad along with Instructor Sparks and a few stranglers from the other two.

"I think so…What happened? Where's everyone else?" Quistis saw a look of sorrow on her fellow SeeD's faces.

"They knew. It was a set up," Sparks was leaning against the wall across from her and looking harder than usual, "they take away your junctions too I'm guessing?"

Oh, so that was the weak feeling…He was right, all of her magic was gone, not to mention her GF's. That definitely was not a good sign. Sure, those trained specifically in hand to hand combat stood a chance if they were to try anything, but most of them carried weapons.

"Yes…Yes they did," it was then that she noticed the glances she was getting. It was almost like people were avoiding her while wanting to make her feel watched at the same time. "Where's everyone else?" she asked again.

"They got away…As soon as Aki and me saw more than two of those copters coming our way we ordered a retreat…" he didn't say anything else but his face screamed "and you should have too!"

"I…I didn't realize…"

"No you didn't and look where it got us!" Gates, a man about twenty three and a specialist in guns spoke up harshly.

"I…"

"Just don't."

It was quiet for a long time after that. Nobody wanted to say anything because it would only cause a ruckus. Plus, it was one of those situations where you'd like to be left alone with your thoughts. Things didn't look good, there was a chance that Garden wouldn't get to them on time. Hell, Garden didn't even know where they were…Although, you'd half to think that this prison would be pretty high on the list of possibilities.

A soldier fights. A soldier takes orders. A soldier kills. A soldier prepares for the worst possible scenario. A soldier lives alone and dies alone…But they weren't just soldiers…These were people. They had lives, friends, families…They had something to live for. Yes, they knew what they were getting into, but after years of training it just comes second nature.

It was at this point Quistis found herself wondering…As long as she could remember she had wanted to be a SeeD, it was her lives goal and purpose. What if that wasn't true though? What if that cardinal desire had just turned into habit? Why had she wanted to be a mercenary anyway? What if she had wasted her life?

Maybe Seifer had it right, this was his goal but he didn't give up his life for it. He understood that there was more than this and he took advantage of that knowledge. Seifer was at the Garden because he truly wanted to be, he never doubted it…But he didn't compromise who he was for it.

Hyne knows he wouldn't be in this situation, and if he was he's be doing everything under the sun to escape.

"What's going to happen know?" she asked quietly.

"I think they're going to move us," Sparks sighed, "they know Garden will send troops here, and Galbadian's aren't as stupid as we thought apparently."

"Yeah," another said, "they haven't been in here once…I'm guessing they'll move us soon to avoid getting pinned down by Galbadia Garden," (it was the closest Garden to they're location).

"So what do we do?" her voice sounded like a child as she spoke…It made her feel ashamed.

"We wait."

So they did…They waited and silence fell again. Her head and heart ached from the extraction of magic. It was weird, being faced with death like this. What else would they do, hand them back over to Balamb? Highly unlikely. She was seventeen…Just a babe to the world and yet she had been through so much, most of it bad. Hyne, it wasn't fair at all. Again her thoughts found their way to Seifer…

What could have happened between them? There was a spark, as much as she hated to admit it there was that little bit of electricity that would normally make her smile then scowl at her foolishness. It was new, it was passion, it was something so scary. Quistis had never even been in a real relationship before. Oh sure, there had been those early teen "things" but nothing that could be for life. Seifer would have been her first real potential thing…

They wouldn't kill them would they? Yes…No! They couldn't! It was just all so frustrating, almost as frustrating as the fucking waiting.

Then someone came in and grabbed Sparks without a word…He returned an hour later unconscious and twitching…It scared her. On their way out they grabbed another and this became a cycle. They were being audacious and taking their time…Maybe the Garden's thought they were dead?

This went on for _days._

Then came Quistis's turn.

She was taken to a chamber with a lot of old machinery in it. They say the old ways are the best…In front of her on the far wall was what looked like a control panel. On her right was something frightening…It was metal…It had straps…And it ran to the machinery…They grabbed her harshly and she began to thrash and cry out "NO!" not even knowing what this machine did…But that mercenaries instinct kicked in and said it was BAD.

Quistis couldn't hold them off though and within minutes she found herself strung up like she was on a crucifix…Oh Hyne.

"So SeeD you decided to meddle in our affairs hmm?" it was an officer dressed in red. "President Deling doesn't approve of such actions."

"Vinzer Deling knows about this?" her fear was replaced by pure rage.

"Of course."

"He'll pay," that was all she had to say because she meant it. Somehow she'd get out of here and she'd get that bastard.

"No, you will," he snapped his fingers and a lowly cadet flipped a switch. For a moment nothing happened, but then she felt electricity flow through her body…She couldn't breath…The pain she felt would be unparalleled by anything she would ever experience in her life…They knew how to hurt people…And they were doing it. Shocking her then hitting her then shocking her again on a higher voltage…They try to warn you about this but you're never prepared.

For three hours this went on. Three excruciating hours…It was longer than the others. Why? Was it because she was the only woman? Because they got off on seeing her squirm? Either way it was because they were bastards.

They finally let her black out and dumped her back in the cell…

No sooner had she regained consciousness the fateful door opened up and light poured in like blood from a wound. Galbadian soldiers entered, at least a dozen making the room fairly cramped. They pushed everyone around, trying to make them feel small, and for some reason nobody fought back. What was the point of fighting a losing battle? One grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet. His touched burned on her skin and standing was almost impossible, but somehow she did.

They gruffly pulled these disgusting brown bags with drawstrings over their heads and tightened the rope. The sack smelled like rotten potatoes and dirt while the rope cut into her tender flesh making it hard to breath. They continued to tie up her hands for good measure. A gun behind her back pushed her forward and a voice told her to "fucking move it bitch," so she did.

Quistis had no idea where they were going…a turn left…a few stairs…A right…It went on like that for a good fifteen minutes until they were abruptly stopped. She slammed into the person in front of her, which must have been a G-fighter because armor crushed her cheek. There was a loud metal sound that echoed all around them, followed by a creaking…A door…A rush of hot air hit her hard, making the bag all the more uncomfortable.

And they walked.

And walked.

Thirst began to drive her senses insane. She had heard that it was a torture technique…Keep your victims unconscious enough for them to become dehydrated and then let them slowly die from it. Give them a little water there and there to make it even worse…Not to mention the torture she had endured was making her want to pass out, vomit and die all at the same time. Yet she kept on moving, maybe it was because she was used to following orders…She wanted to die though.

Several times along the way to wherever the hell they were going, everyone would stop and the Galbadian's would rough them up…

They walked for what seemed like hours until once again they stopped, but in was only to be pushed down to her knees in a kneeling position. One of those bastards tore the bag off from her head. The sun struck her in the most awful way. She wasn't sure if she could take the brightness. When her senses got used to it she looked around and saw everyone else was kneeling too, they were in a line. Everyone looked just the way she felt.

"Hands behind your heads!" the leader shouted, making sure they knew he meant business.

Quistis felt herself shacking despite the blasting heat…She prayed it wasn't her body going into shock but she felt sure it was. Sweat poured down her face and drenched her hair. They were in the middle of the desert, nothing around as far as the eye could see.

"You are all here for treason," treason? What a stupid excuse, "Against the great land of Galbadia, its government, and its president. Treason is punishable by death."

"Torture too?" Sparks said in a way that reminded her of a certain blond haired student of hers.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he jabbed the butt of his gun into Spark's stomach causing him to double over. A soldier behind him forced him to sit up straight and keep his hands up…

Her arms hurt…Her stomach hurt…Her head hurt…She couldn't really think anymore…Everything was kind of going into this semi blurry kaleidoscope…That is, until there was a gunshot and Gates fell down into the sand with a hard thud.

Dead.

They killed him…Blood stained the sand making a blackish color…She couldn't take her eyes off the gapping wound in his head…Would that be her head soon?

The soldiers let them sit there for a good while before the next kill…Anton…He was twenty five with a three year old little girl.

BANG.

Dead.

It was her fault. She should have pulled her squad out and now they were dying. Her breath quickened partly from the torture and partly from the situation. Tears were running down her cheeks but she didn't even notice it.

A soldier bent down and examined her…This was it.

"She's awful young to be a SeeD," he off handedly commented. Others were now looking at her too, curious.

"Doesn't matter, she's a SeeD, and she's got to go," the leader held out a gun and pressed it to the back of her head. Quistis shut her eyes tightly and waited for the end.

"WAIT!" it was Spark's voice…Surprisingly they did wait.

"What?!"

"She's…She's not a Seed," huh? The leader took the gun off her scull and got in the eldest SeeDs face.

"What did you say?" he growled viciously.

"She…She's not a SeeD…She's…A student…A cadet….You can't kill her because that is killing an innocent girl, not a mercenary…You can kill us with just cause, but she's a minor you kill her and you're done for," it would have been a justified statement if it had been true. Killing in battle is one thing, people died all the time, but if she wasn't officially a SeeD then it would be a high offense that could mean incredible lawsuits and problems.

"Why was she with you?"

"This was her exam asshole," good cover…

"How do I know you're telling the truth?!" he grabbed Sparks by the hair and gave it a yank.

"Look at her…" he did, "she's too young to be a SeeD…Besides are you willing to risk it?"

"Good point."

With that he shot Sparks in the head. Quistis thinks she remembers screaming at this point; crying hysterically….Trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

The leader strode over to her, telling her to "Shut the hell up!" And when she wouldn't she saw his gun come down towards her, striking her hard on the head and everything went black

She woke again…Not in a prison or a desert…Alone…But not alone. Looking up she saw leaves and sticks about four feet above her…That didn't make sense. It sparked her curiosity and she kept looking at it…It looked divided? Cross hatched was more like it...The leaves and greenery was held up by a net…A net! That's what it was.

A little sense of accomplishment filled her up for a moment. This prettiest little rays of light were poking through that barrier above…Beautiful…She was tired and didn't want to think, in fact her brain wasn't letting her really…It was then she realized she was on something soft…Soft but with pokey ends and wet parts…What the hell was that?

Her throat caught in her chest and her heart stopped from a moment. She was on the top of a pile…A pile of bodies…The remains of what used to be her squad.

The smell hit her next, how could she not have noticed? It made her sick…Literally…She threw up to her side on what used to be August Jiles…SeeD rank 22 and rising…She began to move around frantically, trying to get away from the bodies, scurrying over them just to be on top of more. What was worse is that some of them had been…Chopped up…There were pieces all over…

With a growing sense of panic and hysteria she managed to climb out of the whole…Covered in was once was her team.

"What happened then?" he asked gently…They had been sitting on his bed for a good hour…She talked, quickly and at times incoherently…He just listened, shocked.

"I…I…I…walked and and it was a f-forest," she was shaking again, "b-but I didn't have weapons or magic s-so I was running b-but I was weak…I couldn't run…Monsters attacked…I don't know how I got away…" she was crying again too.

"Hey its okay…Take a deep breath," he put his hand on her's, expecting her to flinch but she squeezed it tight. For a second he thought he could feel her pain through that touch.

She did as he said and it seemed to calm her down a little bit.

"I'm okay…I umm…I woke up and I was in a SeeD medical transport…I don't know how they found me…Cid was there…I thought I must be dying if he came out here…B…But apparently I was in Balamb…They brought us here purposely…So we…So we'd be found."

"Mother fuckers…" it made him mad…REALLY mad that ANYONE would hurt her like this…He wanted to kill all Galbadians right about…Now. "They didn't make you go to the infirmary?"

"Kadowaki was there…I was in that ambulance for a long time…She said…I'd be fine with rest…"

"Doctors don't know shit." What else was he supposed to say? His sort of girlfriend was sitting next to him, covered in cuts and blood and dirt and they said she'd be fine with rest? Bullshit.

"Seifer?" she asked quietly. "Do you think….I could stay here…For tonight…"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation…Shit what was he doing? Since when was he Mr. Nice Supportive Guy? He was supposed to be an asshole to everyone…Even her…Even after all this.

"Could I use your shower?" it was more like she looked at herself in his mirror and saw what a train wreck she was…That or THEIR blood.

"Sure…I'll find you something to wear…" he got up and started rifling through his closet. Seifer only managed to come up with an oversized wife beater and a pair of boxers….He had a VERY limited wardrobe. "This work?"

"Yeah…" she took it gratefully and unsteadily made her way to the bathroom.

He worried whether he should be afraid she might pass out…She was strong though and surely just had some magical treatment…She should be fine though right? Still…

"Quistis?" he said to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't lock the door…Just in case," in any other event he might have said this jokingly with sexual innuendo, but not tonight. There was no reply though, just the unclicking of the lock.

When she came out she looked much better, not great, but better. Her skin was scrubbed clean of everything that had violated it and she no longer wore her SeeD uniform…He doubted whether she ever would again.

"Feel better?" He questioned…She just nodded. "Right then…Umm…I guess I'll sleep on the floor…"

"Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just…" she looked at him then the bed, not having enough strength to put it tactfully. "sleep…with me for a little while?"

He thought about it, he really did. The smart part of him told him not to, that it wasn't a good idea and that it would make him attached…The dumb part just wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay…The dumb part always seemed to win. He nodded at her and she climbed onto the comfortable bed.

Seifer followed suit and lifted the covers onto both of them before turning out the light. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close, his head touching her wet one.

"Quistis?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she was already falling asleep.

"I will never let anyone ever hurt you like that again," he felt her stiffen and then her a few sharp intakes of breath…She was crying again…He just held her close and let her fall to sleep in his arms.

**Silent now,**

**No one beguiling,**

**Lost in the woods,**

**I will _always_ hear her crying,**

**in the summer...**

**Ok, and that is the mission…Yeah….its 1:05 am…R/R pppllllleaaase. I'm proud of this chapter. Oh, and the song lyrics used are from Dead Things by Emiliana Torrini and Lolita by the Sneaker Pimps**


End file.
